


First Date

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: After [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, M/M, Pidgance Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: “We’ve never been on a date.”
Or;
Lance and Pidge's relationship is a very, very weird one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Pidgance Week fic! It's short (as all of these will be), and I tried to go the comedic and fluffy route. I hope you liked it!
> 
> No, thanks are in order. Thank you to Ididntsignupforthisshit and Jessiecat. I missed you, AlphaofDarkness! In any case, I hope everyone enjoys this installment of After!

The realization hits Lance while he and Pidge are sitting on the veranda of the little house they rented for their honeymoon. Her feet are in his lap, flexing every once in awhile as he rubs them, and she’s reading some book she got from Hunk as a wedding present. It’s day three of fourteen, and Pidge is still dealing with jet-lag, so they haven’t really gone out much. (“It’s nothing like  _ space, _ you jerk!” she’d said when he brought up the fact that they spent the better part of four years flying around space without jet-lag.) The house is right on the beach, though, and it’s quiet, so Lance hasn’t had much incentive to complain. 

Until  _ right now. _

“Pidge?” he says, voice sounding strangled to his own ears. She makes a distracted humming noise in the back of her throat. “No,  _ Pidge. _ Look at me.”

With a sigh, she closes the book at looks at him. “What is it?”

“We’ve never been on a date.”

She cocks an eyebrow. “Really?” He can almost see the gears turning in her head before she nods. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“That doesn’t  _ bother _ you?”

“Not really.” She sets the book down and lifts her feet from his lap, moving to lean against him. “Lance, literally nothing about us is conventional. I don’t feel like I’ve missed out on anything because we haven’t been out on a date.”

“I know,” Lance replies, wilting a little, “but I still feel bad.”

“If it makes you feel better, we can go out tonight. Get that pesky first date out of the way before I’m too pregnant to do anything.”

He smiles at her and kisses her gently on the lips, wiping the cheeky smirk off her face. “How does eight sound?”

\---

“Andrew?”

Pidge scowls at him from across the table. “Sure, if you want any son of yours to be picked on relentlessly. I went to school with a guy named Andrew; he got shoved in lockers constantly.” They’re at a nice restaurant by a river, having a candlelight dinner. Lance meant for the whole affair to be extremely romantic, but, as per usual when it comes to his lovely wife, nothing has gone completely according to plan. After a few minutes of awkward fumbling (because, no matter the situation, everyone is awkward on a first date), they start teasing each other, which has led to firing baby names back and forth.

Lance laughs. “Like any kid of  _ ours _ is gonna get picked on. Who’s dumb enough to mess with someone with war heroes for parents?”

“Because five-year-olds are perfectly rational and can connect a kid’s last name to people that are hardly relevant anymore.”

He scrunches his face up in an exaggerated expression of disgust. “We’re still relevant.”

“Sure, but for how much longer? I do freelance engineering and you’re going to be a preschool teacher. Media’s fickle; they’ll follow us for a few months after the baby’s born, and they’ll resurface about once a year for anniversary events, and they’ll probably cause a fuss when Keith and Matt get their shit together, but not much else. Some new pop singer or movie star will show up and take the spotlight back, and we’ll be normal again.” He hears a little relief in her voice. “Good riddance, I say. I hate being followed around whenever we leave the house.”

“Aw, Pidgey,” he says, taking satisfaction in the way her face screws up at the nickname. “You don’t like being famous? What about all those  _ interviews _ we had to do?”

She snorts. “The only bearable ones are the Buzzfeed ones. Dad has them framed in his office at home.” She pauses and flushes. “Ah, their house, I mean. Not our home.” And his heart flutters a little. “Anyway! Lay another one on me.”

“Give me a  _ hint, _ ” he whines. “What kind of names do you like?”

She considers the question for a moment before replying, “I like ‘E’ names.”

\---

After they pay the dinner bill, Lance takes Pidge’s hand and they walk along the river, alit with streetlamps and only a little crowded. They’re more recognizable in the United States than in Spain, so they’re not being followed around, so Lance lets himself be more affectionate than usual. He kisses her head and, eventually, lets his hand rest on her hip and draw her close to him. “It’s really nice here,” she mutters. “Quiet.”

Lance smiles at her. “It’s a good thing the house is in the country, then, isn’t it? Plenty of room for the kid to run around, enough space for the castleship to land when Allura and Shiro want to visit, not a soul except that elderly couple for miles around…”

She sighs.  _ “Paradise.” _

Lance fights back the urge to say something cheesy, like  _ Anywhere you are is paradise to me, _ instead pressing another kiss to the top of her head. “Are you ready to head back? I think I’m about ready for bed.” Just in case she doesn’t get the innuendo, he waggles his eyebrows at her.

She’s very unimpressed, from the look on her face. “I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to put out on the first date,” she says cheekily.

“What? Pidge, c’mon!”

Her only response is to stick her tongue out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Of course, Lance and Pidge couldn't have a conventional date, so I had a hard time writing this, but I thought it was pretty funny. Tomorrow's prompt is Prank Wars & Dank Memes, so I'll probably focus on the next generation with parental!Pidgance. I hope that's okay!


End file.
